


Pięć sekund

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: "Już zakładając kostium, Steve wie, co zamierza zrobić."





	Pięć sekund

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601483) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 



Już zakładając kostium, Steve wie, co zamierza zrobić.

 

To tylko pięć sekund, myśli próbując przekonać samego siebie. Pięć sekund – a świat, jego świat, nawet nie zauważy jego nieobecności. Może to samolubne, ale to jego ostatnia szansa i nic go nie powstrzyma przed wykorzystaniem jej.

Zwrócenie kamieni jest tą łatwą częścią. Później zaczyna się wahać.

Puka do drzwi Peggy. Jest zdziwiona widząc go, staje sparaliżowana na progu, ale bez względu na wszystko to wciąż Peggy Carter – Steve potrzebuje zaledwie dziesięciu minut, żeby wyjaśnić jej całą sytuację.

Później jest już coraz łatwiej. Peggy nie pyta o jego rzeczywistość, wie, że są rzeczy, o których nie będzie mógł jej powiedzieć. Rozmawiają o czasie po wojnie, o mężu Peggy, o przyziemnych sprawach. Wspominają stare czasy w bazie i śmieją się.

Tańczą. Ciepło ciała Peggy przy jego ciele podnosi go na duchu. Steve kocha ją. Kocha ją w ten sam sposób, kiedy kochał ją zanim spadł do Atlantyku, w ten sam sposób, kiedy po siedemdziesięciu latach obudził się kaszląc słoną wodą. To łatwe. Miłość do niej napełnia go determinacją, daje mu siłę w wielu momentach, w których jej potrzebował. Daje mu siłę, która pomaga mu nieść jej trumnę.

Kiedy muzyka się zatrzymuje, Peggy obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi i szepce:

– To nie jest twój ostatni przystanek.

To nie jest pytanie. Peggy nadal zna go zbyt dobrze.

Przed wyjściem Steve przytula ją ostatni raz.

* * *

 

Steve nie ma konkretnego planu. To całkiem niezła zmiana, przechodząc z bycia człowiekiem, któremu czas ucieka do bycia człowiekiem, który ma do dyspozycji cały czas świata. Świadomość tego oszałamia go. Wie czego pragnie, ale także wie, że nie jest to łatwe – i to nie tylko dla niego.

Ale wciąż ma pięć sekund. Ten kawałek czasu, maleńki kawałek, który nie będzie miał znaczenia dla nikogo innego… tyle wynosi jego życie i Steve zamierza je spędzić jak tylko będzie chciał.

A może mieć dni, miesiące, lata albo nawet dekady. Ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że równie dobrze może to być bezwartościowy czas. Ma tylko jedną rzecz do zaoferowania – swoje życie – i nie wie, czy to zostanie przyjęte.

Będąc kompletnie szczerym, kiedy wsiada do windy w wieży Avengers, jedyne na co ma nadzieję, to ponownie zobaczyć Tony’ego.

* * *

 

W warsztacie Tony wpatruje się w niego swoimi szerokimi, błyszczącymi oczami, a Steve czuje się, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

– Kapitanie? – pyta. Jego głos sprawia, że przez całe ciało Steve’a przechodzą dreszcze. – Co tutaj robisz? Wszystko w porządku w stolicy?

Steve chce płakać. Chce krzyczeć, paść na kolana. Chce dowiedzieć się jak to jest uściskać Tony’ego, trzymać go w ramionach, kiedy jego ciało nadal jest pełne życia.

Jedyne co robi, to pyta, czy Tony chce zjeść lunch.

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego i Steve myśli: tak, to ten moment – Tony odmówi, a on nie będzie naciskał, nie ma prawa do tego, i odejdzie.

Pięć sekund, całe życie, tylko dla niego, żeby tylko mieć szansę znowu spojrzeć w te oczy. Steve poświęca chwilę na dokładne przyjrzenie się im, tęczówki są mieszanką brązu i złota z kilkoma śladami zieleni.

 _Było warto_ , myśli, kiedy Tony uśmiecha się, wstaje i mówi:

– Jasne, przyda mi się przerwa.

* * *

 

Podczas lunchu Steve nie może oderwać wzroku. Obserwuje jak Tony je sałatkę, w jaki sposób jego dłoń trzyma widelec, obserwuje niebieskie światło na jego piersi.

Tony mówi dużo, a Steve zmusza się, żeby od czasu do czasu coś wtrącić. Czuje się niezręcznie, chciałby być przy nim bardziej swobodny, ale nie może – ogień w jego piersi pali go przy każdym ruchu Tony’ego, przy każdej oznace jego życia.

A Tony, Tony jest najwyraźniej ostrożny. Rzuca kilka żartów, w których Steve widzi przynętę, coś co zdecydowanie mogłoby go sprowokować kilka lat temu, sprawiając, że rzuciliby się sobie do gardeł w kilka sekund. Tym razem na zaczepki odpowiada jedynie uśmiechem i dzięki temu widzi jak mur, który postawił przed sobą Tony nieco opada a jego uśmiech staje się coraz bardziej autentyczny,

Kiedy kończą deser, Tony posyła mu długie spojrzenie, pod którym Steve drży i pyta:

– Wszystko w porządku?

Steve przełyka ślinę, czuje jak jego żołądek zaciska się z nerwów, a na twarz wpływa rumieniec. Pięć sekund, myśli. Musi dać z siebie wszystko.

Bardzo powoli sięga po dłoń Tony’ego leżącą na stole. Dotyk jego ciepłej, twardej skóry sprawia, że rumieniec pokrywa kark Steve’a. Jego oddech robi się krótszy. Dzierżenie młota Thora było łatwiejsze.

Mówi mu prawdę.

– Jestem po prostu trochę zdenerwowany… Chciałem tego od dawna.

Tony wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, potem powoli uśmiecha się, a Steve w końcu może odetchnąć, czuje jakby coś wewnątrz niego ożyło, coś co nawet nie wiedział, że do tej pory było martwe.

* * *

 

Czas mija.

Steve świadomie odczuwa każdą sekundę. Każdy oddech Tony’ego jest dla niego cudem, który docenia.

Steve dowiaduje się, jak Tony przytula, jak całuje, jak kocha. Dowiaduje się, jak wygląda, kiedy budzi się rano, jakie płatki lubi jeść, jak drży i poci się, kiedy w nocy ma koszmary. Jak się ubiera, jak bierze prysznic, jak zmęczony po całym dnu pracy pada na łóżko. Dowiaduje się, jak to jest czuć jego dotyk na sobie, jak przy wschodzie słońca drgają jego rzęsy, kiedy padają na nie pierwsze promienie, jak mruczy podczas pocałunku.

Jego serce zdaje się rosnąć z każdą sekundą, z każdą nanosekundą, zdaje się stawać większe, niż Steve kiedykolwiek sądził, że może być.

To dziwne uczucie, kiedy czas staje się sprzymierzeńcem, a nie wrogiem, ale Steve w końcu przyzwyczaja się do tego. Często rozmawia z Tony’m, kocha słuchać jego głosu, kocha wywoływać jego śmiech, kocha nawet kłótnie z nim, które są czasem nieuniknione. Steve kocha skórę Tony’ego i jego zbroję, kocha miejsce, którym te dwie rzeczy się spotykają, w którym kończy się jedno a zaczyna drugie. To miejsce w Tony’m, które jest tak jasne, że Steve ma wrażenie, że mogłoby go oślepić.

Podczas jednej z ich pierwszych nocy razem słucha jak Tony szepcze słowa i wyznania w jego skórę równocześnie pozostawiając na niej swoje ślady. Jest ze Stevem tak jak jeszcze nikt wcześniej z nim nie był, Steve jest świadomy każdego cala swojego ciała, czuje się żywy wiedząc, że należy do Tony’ego.

Pod koniec, kiedy już leżą bez tchu, spoceni, Tony obejmuje Steve’a i szepcze desperacko:

– Nie odchodź. Zostań, proszę.

Steve całuje go, spragniony i niezdarny i ponownie mówi mu prawdę:

– Zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.

* * *

 

Często rozmawiają. Steve stwierdza, że to jedno z ich ulubionych zajęć. Tony uwielbia mówić, a Steve uwielbia słuchać każdego słowa, które wychodzi z jego ust.

Tony także zadaje wiele pytań. Czasami jego pytania sprawiają, że Steve spina się mimowolnie, ale najczęściej dotyczą drobnych rzeczy, szczegółów, o które nikt inny nie dba. Pyta Steve’a co sądzi o deszczowych dniach _(„Wiesz, że możesz biegać na bieżni? Rośliny potrzebują wody, kapitanie, nie bądź samolubny”),_ pyta o jego ulubiony kolor _(„Brązowy? Czyim ulubionym kolorem jest brązowy?”)._ Pytania pojawiają się nieoczekiwanie i są nieprzewidywalne. I chociaż Steve pragnie, żeby Tony wiedział, że on także chce znać takie szczegóły o nim, nie chce zadawać pytań. Chce sam zbierać odpowiedzi obserwując go uważnie, zawsze zwracając uwagę na każdy jego ruch.

Pewnego razu, kiedy są razem w łóżku, Tony pyta go:

– Który kostium jest twoim ulubionym?

Steve zastanawia się przez moment.

– Nie wiem – mówi i po chwili dodaje: – ale najmniej lubię ten, który dali mi po wyjściu z lodu.

Tony marszczy brwi zaintrygowany.

– Dlaczego?

– Mój tyłek nie wyglądał w nim najlepiej – odpowiada Steve.

Tony śmieje się, a jego dłoń wędruje w dół po ciele Steve’a szczypiąc go w pośladek.

– To prawda – mówi z uśmiechem. – Mimo to nie powstrzymało mnie to przed gapieniem się.

Steve odwraca się do niego.

– Gapiłeś się?

Tony jest wyraźnie rozbawiony.

– No cóż – wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje, kiedy mówi to gładząc włosy Steve’a. – To musi być szok dla ciebie, ale pragnąłem cię od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłem, panie Rogers.

Steve czuje jak jego gardło zaciska się. Oddech urywa się, a serce przyśpiesza.

Siedem lat. Miał pięć sekund i cały czas świata i wymienił go w mgnieniu oka na te siedem lat.

– Hej, hej – szepce Tony przytulając się mocniej. – Co się dzieje, kochanie? Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Ostrożnie całuje ramię Steve’a przypominając sobie czas, kiedy jego kapitanowi zdarzało się napinać jak teraz i odpływać myślami gdzieś indziej.

– Albo chcesz, żebym po prostu był przy tobie?

Steve nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc tylko kiwa głową, a Tony właśnie to robi, jest przy nim. Obejmuje Steve’a i przytula mocno, jakby nigdy nie chciał go wypuścić.

* * *

 

Czas wciąż mija.

Nie wszystko jest takie samo, ale niektóre rzeczy tak.

Kiedy Tarcza upada i pojawia się Bucky, Steve idzie do Tony’ego i wyznaje mu wszystko co wie.

Tony krzyczy na niego. Jego twarz pokrywa rumieniec wściekłości, łzy płyną z oczu. Przez moment jest jak sparaliżowany, chwilę później próbuje sięgnąć po zbroję, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy czuje na ramieniu dłoń Steve’a.

Przywiera do mężczyzny obejmując go kurczowo. Jego ciało drży tak bardzo, że Steve obawia się, że ma atak paniki, ale już po chwili się uspokaja. Chce zostać sam.

Steve widzi go ponownie dopiero w nocy, kiedy Tony przychodzi do łóżka i przytula się do niego.

Pyta czy wszystko w porządku.

– Jeszcze nie, ale będzie – odpowiada Tony.

I po chwili ciszy dodaje szeptem:

– Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś.

Steve wzdryga się i nagle to on jest tym, który zaczyna płakać, jego ciałem wstrząsa bolesny szloch. Zdezorientowany Tony przyciąga go do siebie i szepcze mu do ucha.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze, rozumiem, nie martw się, znajdziemy go._

Steve w końcu zasypia, a Tony nie puszcza go przez całą noc próbując złagodzić jego ból.

* * *

 

Czas mija, a Steve kocha sposób w jaki Tony patrzy na świat, jak jego oczy błyszczą z ciekawości. Kocha sposób w jaki działa jego umysł.

Kocha zmarszczki Tony’ego i kocha je całować, bo wie, że Tony wstydzi się ich. Kocha siwe kosmyki we włosach Tony’ego, kocha przeczesywać je palcami.

Kocha reaktor. Kocha nikłą, niebieską poświatę, która z niego dochodzi, kocha to, że serce Tony’ego jest tak wielkie i jasne, że musi być wyeksponowane na jego piersi, żeby cały świat mógł je zobaczyć.

Jednak powstrzymuje się od dotykania go, czuje, że to bariera, której nie powinien przekraczać, że to część Tony’ego, o którą nie ma prawa prosić. Ale Tony zauważa jego wzrok, zawsze zauważa, i pewnego razu bierze dłoń Steve’a, prowadzi ją i delikatnie kładzie na swojej piersi pozwalając mu poczuć twardą powierzchnię.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że to całkiem dziwne upodobanie – żartuje Tony, ale jego oczy błyszczą takim szczęściem i czułością, że Steve czuje się oszołomiony. – Możesz je dotykać, kiedy tylko chcesz. Jest twoje.

Steve czuje jak zapiera mu dech w piersiach.

– Nie, Tony… Nie możesz…

– Oczywiście, że mogę. Już ci powiedziałem, zawsze było twoje.

(Steve nie kontroluje swoich wspomnień i nagle czuje ciężar reaktora w swojej dłoni, wepchnięty do niej ze złością i goryczą. Nie może mówić, mruga zbyt szybko, jego oczy pieką. Brakuje mu głosu, żeby zapytać _„nawet wtedy?”_ i brakuje mu odwagi, żeby zapytać _„dlaczego?”._ )

Jego dłoń porusza się jakby z własnej woli, dotyka reaktora i gładzi skórę wokół niego. Tony pozwala mu na to, uśmiecha się pocieszająco i Steve myśli, że jedno życie z nim prawdopodobnie mu nie wystarczy.

* * *

 

Zdarzają się chwile, kiedy w środku nocy Tony budzi się spanikowany, a Steve obejmuje go tak długo aż się nie uspokoi. I są też noce, kiedy dzieje się odwrotnie. Są chwile, kiedy walczą ze sobą, doprowadzając się nawzajem do szaleństwa i są chwile, kiedy przekomarzają się i śmieją tak bardzo, że policzki Steve’a bolą.

Jest taka chwila, zaraz po tym, kiedy Steve kończy swoje spotkanie terapii grupowej, a Tony stoi w progu i patrzy na niego z taką dumą i uczuciem, że Steve czuje, jak słowa więzną mu w gardle. Potem Tony podchodzi do niego, przytula go i szepcze _„jesteś tak cholernie niesamowity”_ tak cicho, żeby tylko Steve mógł to usłyszeć.

Są chwile, w których Steve myśli, że _miłość_ nie jest dobrym słowem, żeby wyrazić to, co jest między nimi. Uważa, że _miłość_ jest zbyt małym słowem, zbyt prostym, a to co czuje do Tony’ego jest czymś co świat jeszcze nie nazwał. Zastanawia się, czy kiedyś ktoś znajdzie słowo określające sposób, w jaki patrzy na Tony’ego, który ziewa i przeciąga się nad ranem, słowo na uczucie, kiedy wydaje mu się, że umiera i rodzi się ponownie dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

Te wszystkie chwile przemijają, tak jak zwykle dzieje się z chwilami. I kiedy na twarzy Steve’a zaczynają pojawiać się zmarszczki, kiedy Tony coraz częściej zaczyna narzekać na ból pleców, kiedy zaczynają coraz więcej czasu spędzać przytulając się w łóżku i po prostu rozmawiając, Steve stwierdza, że jego czas się kończy i wyznaje wszystko Tony’emu.

A Tony uważnie słucha. I tak jak Peggy wcześniej rozumie, co musiał zrobić Steve.

– A więc w twoim świecie nigdy nie byliśmy razem? – pyta, kiedy mężczyzna kończy mówić. Steve jest zdziwiony tym pytaniem, po tym jak opowiedział mu wszystko, od _„wiedziałeś o tym?”_ i _„kłamca”_ i nawet o uczuciu trzymania reaktora w dłoni.

– Nie, Tony. Jak moglibyśmy być? – pyta. – Ty… Ty wtedy nie… Nienawidziłeś mnie.

Tony przewraca oczami.

– Wcale nie – mówi i sięga po dłoń Steve’a splatając ze sobą ich palce. – Wygląda na to, że przez chwilę byłem wściekły na ciebie – Tony przyciąga do swoich ust jego dłoń i całuje ją. – Ale pogodziliśmy się, prawda?

– Tak – Steve odpowiada cicho. – Ale nie sądzę, że chciałbyś…

Tony uśmiecha się do niego, obraca jego dłoń i całuje tym razem wnętrze nadgarstka.

– Wiesz co jest najbardziej zabawne w nauce? – pyta patrząc w oczy Steve’a. – To, że w tym szalonym wszechświecie, w którym wszystko może się zdarzyć, jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć stałe, które nas przez niego przeprowadzą – Tony opiera głowę na ramieniu Steve’a nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Nie chwalę się, ale nauka jest w pewnym sensie moją specjalnością, więc możesz wierzyć moim słowom. A ja nie sądzę, że istnieje chociaż jedna wersja mnie, która by się w tobie nie zakochała.

Steve czuje jak jego gardło zaciska się ze wzruszenia, mruga starając się odgonić łzy. Tony uśmiecha się i całuje każdą kroplę spływającą po policzkach mężczyzny.

* * *

 

Kiedy Tony umiera w szpitalnym łóżku, Steve trzyma go w ramionach opierając jego głowę o swoją pierś. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Steve trzyma jego ciało, ale boli równie mocno.

* * *

 

Kiedy wraca, jezioro wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy je zostawiał. Steve siada na ławce.

Sam pojawia się chwilę później. Widzi go i uśmiecha się, rozumie wybór Steve’a, nie potrzebuje wyjaśnień.

Ale oczywiście nie rozumie wszystkiego, nikt nie mógłby zrozumieć, więc pyta:

– Chcesz mi o niej opowiedzieć?

Steve uśmiecha się. Obrączka na jego palcu codziennie podnosi go na duchu, przywykł do tego uczucia w ostatnich latach. Uśmiecha się i myśli o Tony’m, wie, że te pięć sekund nie są czymś, czym może się dzielić ot tak.

– Nie – mówi.

Nigdy nikomu nie opowiada.

* * *

 

Steve umiera we śnie kilka lat później.

Umieranie jest szybkie i łatwe, całkowicie przeciwne do zamarzania w lodzie. Przez chwilę Steve nie widzi nic oprócz pustki, ale potem czuje ciepło padające na twarz, podłoże pod plecami. Mruga i w końcu otwiera oczy.

Przed nim jest otwarta przestrzeń, nad nim złote niebo. Wydaje mu się, że widzi w oddali budynek przypominający pałac.

– Długo ci to zajęło, staruszku.

Steve siada i widzi uśmiechniętego Tony’ego kilka kroków przed sobą. Trzyma dłonie w kieszeniach, jego włosy mają kilka siwych pasemek, ale wygląda młodziej niż wtedy, kiedy widział go ostatni raz. Steve wstaje i podchodzi do niego zauważając, że sam jest młodszy. Młodszy niż był, kiedy Tony umarł po raz pierwszy.

– Wszechświat jest bałaganem, ale to miejsce wszystko rekompensuje – mówi Tony uważnie obserwując mężczyznę. – Umieszcza wszystkich na właściwych miejscach.

Steve spogląda na niego i czuje dreszcz przechodzący przez całe ciało. To jest ten Tony, Tony, którego nigdy nie miał.

– Tony… przepraszam… Przepraszam, że nigdy nie…

Nie kończy tego zdania, bo Tony podchodzi do niego i przyciąga do siebie całując mocno.

– Teraz – mówi odsuwając się zaledwie o cal, tak że ich nosy nadal się stykają, jakby nie był w stanie bardziej się od niego oddalić. – Nie chcę wyjść teraz na zachłannego, ale myślę, że jest mi pan winny wieczność.

Steve uśmiecha się promiennie, obejmuje Tony’ego i przyciąga do siebie.

– Tak, myślę, że wieczność wystarczy.


End file.
